prisonniers
by blackmoon24
Summary: ils passent leurs derniers instant, leurs derniers moments à deux


Cela faisait 2 heures qu'ils étaient là, dans un caisson de verre coupé au centre par une vitre.

John était fou de rage, la femme qu'il aimait était en larme en face de lui de l'autre coté de cette satané vitre.

Elisabeth était désespéré, elle savait qu'ils n'allait pas sans sortir. Elle l'avait su dès qu'elle avait su qui les avait enlever.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle vienne lors de cette mission là ? Il savait que c'était le baiser qu'ils avaient échanger quelques heures avant leurs départ en mission.

Il se rappelait ce moment si parfait :

« Il était sur leur balcon, personne n'avait spécifié que ce n'était que le leurs mais personne n'y venait comme si tous savait ce que ressentait ces deux là.

Il avait le regard perdu dans le vide, ne pensant qu'à elle comme toujours. Il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, il l'aimait depuis la première fois qu'il avait vu en Antarctique, c'était justement une des raisons qui l'avait pousser à accepter ce poste.

Il ne l'entendit pas entrer, il sursauta quand elle se posa contre la balustrade à côté de lui.

' Je vous ai fait peur John !, dit-elle avec un doux sourire.

Il craquait à chaque fois qu'elle faisait ça, le soleil donnait à son visage un air encore plus angélique.

Il lui fit son plus beau sourire et répondit dans un souffle :

- Jamais.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, il lui semblait que son regard cherchait à l'emprisonné. Son regard si profond l'avait tellement de fois fait chavirer qu'elle se souvenait même quand tout avait commencer, c'était en Antarctique.

- Vous pensiez à qui alors ? lui demanda –t-elle ne réalisant pas tout de suite ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Il la regarda d'abord étonné puis s'approchant un peu plus d'elle il se pencha vers son oreille.

Mais que faisait –il ? Il était trop près mais elle ne put s'empêcher de fermé les yeux et de savourer la sensation de son souffle chaud sur son coup.

- Je pensait à vous ! Glissa-t-il au creux de son oreille avant d'embrasser son lobe.

Il savait qu'il ne devait pas faire ça mais il attendait un moment comme celui-ci depuis si longtemps. Il recula son visage mais resta très proche du sien.

Elle rouvrit les yeux encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de faire. Alors il ressentait la même chose qu'elle. Il fallait qu'elle s'en assure.

Elle passa ses mains sur la nuque de John et approcha ses lèvres des siennes.

Elle s'arrèta voulant savoir s'il l'aimait au point de combler les quelques millimètres qui les séparait.

Elle n'eu pas à attendre longtemps.

Il savait ce qu'elle voulait il l'avait vu dans son regard, il posa sa main sur sa joue et combla le vide qui les séparait.

Ce fut un baiser si doux et si tendre que lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils étaient hors d'haleine.

Il posa son front contre le sien, et descendit ses mains et les posa sur son bassin.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, attendant qu'il recommence.

Il compris sans qu'elle le dise qu'il ne devait pas s'arrêté là.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau avec plus de fougue. Lui arrachant même un gémissement.

Elle resserra son étreinte, intensifiant ainsi leurs baisers.

Puis il quitta ses lèvres et enfouit son visage dans son coup la faisant gémir tant son désir était grand.

C'est ce moment que choisi Rodney pour les contacter sur leurs radio : « Docteur, Colonel. Nous avons reçu un message d'un peuple qui serait en possessions d'un EPPZ. Pourriez-vous venir tout de suite. »

John grogna contre le coup d'Elizabeth. Mais elle le fit reculer :

- Il faut qu'on y aille, même si j'aurai voulu rester dans tes bras si nous ni allons pas il va venir nous chercher et là on serait dans une mauvaise posture.

Il approcha son visage du sien et dit :

- Promet moi que tu viendra me voir dans mes quartiers ce soir.

- Promis, elle se glissa hors de ses bras.

Mais à peine avait-elle fait un pas qu'il l'attrapait par le bras et la tirait contre lui. Lui volant un dernier baiser. Puis il passa devant elle se retournant à la porte, l'invitant d'un regard à le suivre.

Le sourire aux lèvres elle le suivit.

Quand ils avaient rejoint Rodney, ils avaient appris que le peuple qui les avaient contacter voulait donner l'EPPZ en échange d'un peu de nourriture et de médicament.

Elizabeth et John avaient été tout de suite d'accord et avec le reste de SGA1 ils étaient partis à la rencontre de ce peuple.

A peine avaient-ils passer la porte que les Geniis les avait encercler le combat s'était engager. Au cour de celui-ci John et Elizabeth avait été enlever, et ils avaient disparu avec les Geniis survivant à travers la porte.'

C'est ainsi qu'ils s'étaient retrouver enfermer dans ce caisson, attendant, attendant.

H-1 dans le caisson :

Elizabeth ne savait plus où elle en était, elle venait juste de se déclarer à John qu'on les enlevaient tout les deux.

Un des Geniis leurs avaient dit que le caisson où ils se trouvaient était une de leurs inventions, et que si les Atlantes ne cédaient pas à toutes leurs demandes ils seraient morts dans 6 heures.

Eliz savait que si s'était Caldwell qui prenait les décisions ils mourraient dans ce caisson.

Ce qu'elle haïssait le plus dans cette prison de verre c'est qu'elle pouvait voir John mais ne pouvait pas le toucher. Elle aurait voulu se réfugié dans ses bras pour oublier quelques instant leurs situations.

Elle le voyait qui essayait de la réconforté, elle lui faisait des petits sourires ce qui ne convainquait ni elle ni John.

Il avait peur, pas pour lui mais pour elle, elle semblait si désespérée. Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras la rassurer lui dire que tout ce passerait bien, mais il y avait cette fichu vitre entre eux.

S'ils arrivaient à sortir il ferait la peau à tout les Geniis qu'il trouverait.

Mais pour le moment son principale soucis s'était elle. Elle ne connaissait pas ce genre de situation, elle d'habitude si forte lui semblait tout d'un coup si fragile.

Il frappa une fois de plus sur la vitre avec ses poings mais rien ni fit celle-ci ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Il laissa ses poings sur le verre si froid qui l'éloignait un peu plus de la femme qu'il aimait. Baissant les yeux il ne la vit pas se rapprocher de la vitre, il ne se redit compte de sa présence si proche de lui que quand il aperçu un mouvement en face de ses poings toujours fermés.

Relevant la tête il la vit lui sourire, un de ses sourires qu'elle lui faisait discrètement lors des briefings. Elle avait posé ses mains ouvertes sur la vitre et lui fit un léger signe de tête, il compris ce qu'elle voulait. Il ouvrit les poings et superposa ses mains face au sienne.

C'était lui qui était sensé la rassurer pas l'inverse.

C'est ce moment que choisit un Genii pour entrer. Sans bouger leurs mains les deux dirigeant d'Atlantis tournèrent vers lui un regard plein de haine.

« Je ne suis pas là pour vous demander pardon ou même pour vous libérez, mais on m'a dit de faire quelques choses alors je suis venu le faire.

Tout en finissant sa phrase il appuya sur un bouton qui se trouvait sur le mur, un petit grésillement se fit entre puis…rien absolument rien John et Elizabeth ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de ce passer.

Le Genii le sourire au lèvres s'approcha de la vitre et leur dit :

« pas de panique mes commandants m'ont simplement demander de vous mettre le son. Vous pouvez vous parler, ils ont penser que pour votre dernière heures a vivre. Vous voudriez peut-être vous parler. Ne prenez pas cela comme un signe de faiblesse ou de compassion c'est juste une petite torture de plus. Vous pouvez vous parlez mais pas vous touchez.

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase en tapotant de l'index l'endroit où se trouvait la vitre qui les séparaient.

Puis s'en plus rien ajouter il sortis.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. A présent ils pourraient se dire tous ce qu'ils n'ont jamais osé se dire, pour la dernière conversation de leurs vies chacun pris une grande inspiration.

Le temps suspendit son cour, quelques secondes.

Qu'allait-il bien pu dire ? Par où commencer ?

Il se posait tant de question.

Mais c'est elle qui commença :

« John, je… je voulait que tu sache que je t'ai aimé dès le moment où je t'es vu sur le siège des anciens en antarctique. Je ne t'ai jamais avoué ce que je ressentait de peur que tu ne m'aime pas et aussi de peur que si tu m'aimait on ne puisse plus se voir à cause de cette saleté de règlement.

Et maintenant on se retrouve ici, alors que je viens juste de réalisé que tu m'aimait aussi. Je…j'ai peur de te perdre !

Elle avait dit ça le regard plein de larmes, ce qui mit John encore plus en colère contre les Geniis.

- Elizabeth, je t'aime aussi. Quand tu me sourit j'ai l'impression d'être vivant. Je n'ai jamais osé te dire ce que je ressentait de peur que tu me rejette.

Je suis vraiment désolé de cette situation c'est de ma faute. Si je ne t'avait pas embrasser tu ne serait pas venu avec moi et tu ne serait pas enfermé ici sur le poing de mourir.

- Je ne te permet pas de dire ça ! Si tu ne m'avait pas embrasser c'est moi qui l'aurait fait je n'en pouvait plus de cette situation. Je te voulait prèt de moi.

J'ai tellement besoin de toi.

Elle se mit à pleuré John tenta de la consolé :

- Je suis si heureux d'avoir pu enfin te dire ce que je ressentait. Et que tu éprouve la même chose me rempli d'une joie immense. Ne t'inquiète pas je suis sur qu'on va s'en sortir.

Ils discutèrent de leurs relations pendant toute l'heure, puis quelques minutes avant la fin John lui dit :

- Je suis désolé personne ne viendra nous sauvez. Je voulait te dire une dernière chose : « Je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerai toujours »

- Je suis heureuse de t'avoir aimé. Vivre sans être aimer de toi n'aurait pas été vivre. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme.

Ils entendirent du bruit et tournèrent la tête vers l'entrer de la salle. Et là ils les virent entrer.

John n'en croyait pas ses yeux ils étaient venus en groupe de 5 ou 6 pour assisté à leurs morts. Il voyait bien dans le regard de Liz que l'arrivé d'autant de Geniis pour leur exécution, lui avait fait encore plus de mal que la simple perspective de mourir.

Ils regardèrent les Geniis s'installer autour d'eux comme s'ils allaient à un spectacle comique, les gens avaient tous sur le visage un sourire si cruel qu'ils en faisaient frisonné de peur Elizabeth.

Puis l'homme qui leur avait permis de se parler entra et s'en attendre s'approcha d'une console et pianota quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers les dirigeants d'Atlantis :

« Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que vous allez mourir. Mes commandants en ont assez d'attendre que vos amis se décident à nous accorder ce que nous demandons. Alors adieu. »

Se retournant il appuya sur un ultime bouton et un gaz commença à se diffuser dans le caisson.

Elizabeth paniqua, elle ne savait plus quoi faire, elle perdait tout espoir. Elle se tourna vers John qui lui restait d'un calme extrème. Il était tourné vers elle son sourire ravageur fixé sur le visage.

Il voulait que sa dernière image soit celle de la femme qu'il aurait aimer épouser, mais qu'il n'avait su qu'aimer d'un amour infini.

Quand elle le vit ainsi elle se força a retenir ses larmes et se mit elle aussi à lui sourire. Elle grava chaque trait de son visage dans son esprit jusqu'au moment où elle se sentit partir.

Le regardant une ultime fois elle le vit lui aussi succombé sous les assaux du gaz.

Il la voyait mourir aussi vite que lui et il en était presque content car au moins elle n'aurait pas à contemplé son corps inerte avant de mourir à son tour.

Quelques secondes de plus suffire à avoir raison de leurs vies, tout deux moururent dans le silence. Les Geniis quittèrent la pièce par petit groupe. Il ne resta plus que le bourreau qui attendit environs 15 min pour être sûr qu'ils étaient bien mort. Il allait partir quand les portes s'ouvrir à la volé et que Ronon sans somation ne lui mette une balle dans la tête.

Une équipe médicale le suivait de près, ils sortirent les corps de leur amis du caisson, et Beckett essaya pendant 15 min de les ramener. Mais rien ni fit, dans la pièce le silence n'était perturbé que par les sanglots de Teila qui se réfugiait dans les bras de Ronon.

Rodney ne pleura pas restant comme figé par les remords de ne pas avoir retrouver ses amis à tant.

On ramena les corps sur Atlantis où une grande cérémonie fut organiser. Le SGC envoya le major Carter et le colonel O'Neill pour décerné la médaille d'honneur au duex dirigeant d'Atlantis.

La direction de la cité fut donner à Teila et Rodney qui furent très honoré de se poste.

Ronon se mit à chasser tous les Geniis qu'ils déscendaient sans état d'âme. Teila lui apporta le réconfort dont il avait besoin.

Mais tous furent marqué à jamais par la perte d'Elizabeth et de son John.


End file.
